


Bored

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Friendship, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's an oh so quiet classroom...





	Bored

The chalk grated at the board as the letters appeared, the elderly teacher efficiently blocking half of the sentence by the way he stood. The classroom mostly silent, with quiet chatter and the scratch of multiple pens – the ones who actually bothered taking notes – as a soft background murmur.

The teacher stepped back, sentence written and done, and took a look in his book. 

In the back of the classroom, a boy with black hair – among other features – was scribbling in his notes in neat cursive, until, suddenly-

”Look at Near! He’s _laughing!_ ”

The boy, Gevanni, looked up, almost startled by the sudden exclamation and its meaning, since Near, for all they knew, had no idea what amusement felt like. All across the classroom, heads perked up, and everyone glanced back at the far left corner in varying degrees of curiosity.

The pale-as-death child, Near, was… actually smiling. But a twitch of his lips, perhaps, a thin and pale little motion, just like Near himself, but it was still emotion, he supposed?

-Gevanni really should not be staring. It was impolite, and quite frankly not very intelligent.

Whispers went through the room, and the teacher either didn’t hear or he just ignored it, beginning another sentence upon the blackboard. Near didn’t seem to notice nor care about all the attention suddenly on him, and simply stared blankly at the blackboard. His ‘smile’ didn’t falter.

‘Smile’, because it was too small to count as a real smile, and because it was too innocent to be a smirk. 

…Needless to say, the class didn’t pay much attention to the last fifteen minutes of class, even though Near had carefully wiped his face clean of any emotion long before the bell rang. The little genius – there were rumours that he should really be – according to his age – several grades below theirs, if he just wasn’t so damn smart – he hadn’t even written any notes. Though he would ace all the tests anyway.

Gevanni aced all the tests by taking notes.

Maybe he could try and study with Near sometime. They were both smart – though Near was much, much smarter – and… It wouldn’t benefit him. Maybe Near would like some company though…?

The teacher dismissed the class. The hoard of bored teenagers flooded out of the room quickly, and Gevanni followed with the lot outside. The corridors greeted them with walls a boring grey and even more students, and Gevanni tried and succeeded at slipping away before the worst of the commotion could play out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he then couldn’t help but notice Near, also escaping the crowd down into the corridors… Unfortunately, Near noticed him too. More specifically, noticed Gevanni looking at him.

“Stephen.” He stated, not stopping in his walk. 

Gevanni had no choice but to follow.

“I’m sorry. I just thought-“

“I don’t mind the staring.” Near silenced him with the pure quietness of his voice, along with of course, the fact that he knew what Gevanni was going to say before he said it. And of course, Gevanni had no reply to that.

They walked in silence for a moment, and Gevanni realised that they were heading towards the room where their next class would be. 

In the next class, where he would take notes, the others would blather foolishly, and Near would not take notes, still ace all tests and stare emotionlessly at the blackboard as if the words were being absorbed simply by that, absently twirling one of his white curls around his finger like he was so enraptured by his thoughts that his subconsciousness had to do all the studying.

Gevanni wondered what someone as brilliant as Near could possibly be daydreaming about. But it was not his place to pry, and so they walked in silence, until Near suddenly said,

“Stephen?”

“Yes?” Gevanni replied, slightly surprised by the sudden sound.

“Let’s study together sometime.”

…No, but _how_ did he do that kind of mind-reading?


End file.
